


The Hose

by miellat



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fetish, Governess/student, Inflation, Inflation - Liquid, Inflation - Moderate, Inflation - Unrealistic, Sadomasochism, fetish universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miellat/pseuds/miellat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious boy gets a lot more than he bargained for when he tries to get creative with cooling off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hose

It was stuck. He’d only been playing outside, and it was so hot, and it had seemed fun to slide the hose into his anal plug’s opening, necessary to screw it in a _bit_ , just to keep the water from leaking. But now it was stuck, and the water wouldn’t turn off, and his belly was starting to cramp with all the cold water. He moaned, helpless as the water expanded him.

‘What’s this?’ came the voice of his governess. He looked up; oh good, she’d help h—she was reaching over to turn the tap harder!

‘M-Miss—! W-why?’

She watched impassively as he cried, turned him onto his belly on the grass, forcing all his weight on it. His insides were knotting too tightly for him to move. He could barely breathe. By the time she turned the water off, his belly was as big as he was.

‘Now,’ she said, pulling him up only his knees, his bottom in the air. ‘Let’s take this out.’

The position only pushed the water down, making his body twitch all the harder. He sobbed, feeling her unscrew the hose—except, nothing came out. She rolled him onto his back, and patted his distended belly, making it tremble like the water balloon it had become.

‘Look at you,’ she said with her punishing smirk. ‘So fat and swollen. Were you trying to be like those ants you saw in the documentary?’

He started to shake his head, but she was already continuing.

‘Such a sweet little fool you are. Let’s wait for all this,’ she shook his belly with her hands, seeming delighted at how he moaned frantically, ‘to settle, and then I’ll give you a nice massage with my special oil and we can fill you up some more.’


End file.
